Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday
by such fun
Summary: The whole gang are off for two weeks of fun in Spain...will it all end in tears?
1. Chapter 1

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 1**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda is all packed for going on holiday; it is just gone 5am.

"Good morning! Welcome! You're up early! Oh, you're just coming in? At 5am? Shame on you! Does your mother know? Ok, back to me! So, here's my news – things are still going well with Mike; it's not exactly what you'd called 'sizzling', but he's lovely and sweet and romantic and so nice, perhaps these things take time? Gary is still with Rose which I'm fine with really; I don't often find myself wanting to slap her, well not so much recently. And Stevie has been writing a book! It's a self help book called 'Find Your Inner Allure', no publisher on the horizon at the present time, but it's early days. And finally, the big news…I'm off on holiday! Hooray! I'm all packed for two weeks of sun, sea, Sangria and…no probably not that…but I live in hope! The whole gang is off to Spain for two weeks, it was a last minute thing, we were all feeling fed up with the weather and this deal was too good to pass up – two weeks, in a luxury villa, at a 5 star resort – and it worked out to just 200 pounds each with eight sharing. So there's me, Mike, Stevie, Tilly, Mum (couldn't be helped, she's left my father – AGAIN), Gary, Rose and, to make up the final place, a friend of Gary's who none of us have met. I can't wait! I haven't had a proper holiday in such a long time. Obviously, it will have its trials, having Mum there, and I do find Rose hard work, but we'll be somewhere hot and sunny, so I can put up with them if I have to. Right, the taxi is here, see you in two weeks!"

**Chapter 2**** to follow soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 2**

AT THE AIRPORT

Miranda, Stevie, Tilly, Penny, Gary, Rose and Mike are all in the queue for check-in. Gary's friend, Mathéo, has not yet arrived. Gary is on the phone to him.

Gary – "Mathéo, where the hell are you? Check in is closing in 15 minutes! Ok, well, just get here as fast as you can!"

Rose – "What's happening babe?"

Gary – "Mathéo's stuck in traffic, he'll be here soon."

Stevie – "Ooh 'Mathéo'…French!"

Gary – "Yes, he was born in Paris, but he's lived here most of his life."

Rose – "Oh no! I've lost my passport!"

Gary – "You've got to be joking!"

Rose starts unpacking everything out of her suitcase. Her luggage consists mainly of extremely short shorts, ridiculously short dresses, almost non-existent T-shirts, and about 30 skimpy bikinis. Miranda is unimpressed.

Miranda – "Rose, it's February, even Spain isn't always warm in February!"

Rose – "That's ok – Gary will keep me warm! Won't you babe? Oh, found it!"

Gary looks relieved, Miranda looks physically sick.

They are now nearly at the front of the queue. Mathéo comes running in. He is 6 foot 5, and impossibly good looking. Miranda, Penny, Tilly, Stevie and Rose all gape.

Mathéo – "Oh hi! I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, I had to save a kitten from a tree, and then I got stuck in horrendous traffic."

Gary – "Good to see you mate, it's ok, we're just checking in now."

Mathéo – (to the others) "Hi, I'm Mathéo."

Mike – "Mike."

All the girls – (stare silently for a few seconds before recovering) "Hi!"

Gary and Mike exchange glances and raise their eyebrows. All are then distracted by the check-in assistant who calls them to check in.

IN SPAIN

They have arrived at their villa. Unfortunately, it's probably the smallest villa in the world. The living area contains a tiny kitchenette and a dining table. There are two medium sized bedrooms each with two sets of bunk beds, and one small box room with a camp bed. Penny immediately commandeers the box room, leaving the others to sort out who will share with whom. They decide to have a 'boys' room and a 'girls' room. Although it means she won't be sharing with Mike, Miranda is secretly pleased that Gary and Rose will be kept separated…

**Chapter 3 to follow soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 3**

_They have arrived at their villa. Unfortunately, it's probably the smallest villa in the world. The living area contains a tiny kitchenette and a dining table. There are two medium sized bedrooms each with two sets of bunk beds, and one small box room with a camp bed. Penny immediately commandeers the box room, leaving the others to sort out who will share with whom. They decide to have a 'boys' room and a 'girls' room. Even though it means she won't be sharing with Mike, Miranda is secretly pleased that Gary and Rose will be kept apart…_

IN THE GIRLS' ROOM

Penny comes in with her swimming things.

Tilly – "Queen Kong, it's just like being back at school!"

Penny – "Such fun! Right, I've unpacked, and I'm off for a swim. Coming Stevie? Tilly?"

Tilly – "Ooh, yes, coming!"

Stevie – "Me too! Miranda?"

Miranda – "Err, I think I might just finish unpacking, you go ahead."

Rose – "I'll come!"

Penny, Tilly, Stevie and Rose go out to the pool.

Gary, Michael and Mathéo are unpacking in the boys' room.

Miranda stays in the girls' room to finish unpacking. She sees Rose's skimpy outfits in her open case and sighs, and then climbs onto the top bunk.

"Hello! Or 'Ola' I should say – when in Spain..! Well, it's not quite what we were imagining, but in reality, it could have been worse…and we did get the whole holiday for 200 pounds each so it was never likely to rival Necker Island in any shape or form. Being stuck back in a '_girls' dormy'_ for two weeks will be a trial, but it was the lesser of two evils; having Rose parading about in here with next to nothing on is dreadful, but having her and Gary competing enthusiastically in shenanigans across the hallway would have been too much to bear – I really didn't think the logistics of this holiday through! Gary's friend Mathéo is rather a hit – Tilly and Stevie nearly faint every time he speaks to them, even Mum and Rose go all giggly in his presence. And yes, I'll admit it; I too have had a sneaky look at those very strong arms…stop it! Ok, can't face unpacking after all; I'll see if Mike wants to go for a walk."

IN THE BOYS' ROOM

Miranda knocks and goes in. Mike and Gary are putting their things away. Mathéo is just undressing and Miranda is treated to a full view of his manly chest. She just stands there, unable to look away.

Mike – "Miranda? Are you ok?"

Miranda – "Umm, oh, err yes! Yes, I'm fine! Just wondered if you fancied a walk?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 4**

EVENING – AT THE VILLA

They have all been out for Paella and lots of Sangria and arrive back at the villa feeling rather tipsy. Penny goes to bed. The others stay up chatting amicably and then Tilly suggests a game of 'spin the bottle'.

Tilly – "Come on! It's fun! A tremendulant game to play on holibobs!"

Mathéo – "I'm game! Spin it Tilly!"

Tilly spins the bottle…it lands on Mathéo. She spins it again…it lands on Rose!

Rose – "Ooh, it's me first! You don't mind do you Gary?"

Without waiting for Gary's reply, Rose throws herself at Mathéo with great eagerness. Gary is peeved and quietly leaves, unnoticed, for a walk.

Tilly spins the bottle again, this time ensuring with the aid of her foot, that she gets to kiss Mathéo. Next, the bottle lands on Miranda who gets rather flustered in case it next lands on Gary, and then notices, with some relief, that he isn't there. The bottle lands on Mike however, and the two of them share a slightly awkward and very short kiss. Mathéo decides to make it a triple…

Mathéo – "Oh, that's not very passionate! You want to get a firm hold and really go for it Mike! Here, let me show you…"

Mathéo pushes Mike aside and before Miranda realises what is happening, Mathéo is kissing her very enthusiastically! Mike is astonished and annoyed. As soon as Mathéo lets Miranda go he grabs her hand and marches her outside for a talk.

BY THE POOL

Mike – "Miranda – what the hell is going on?"

Miranda – "It's not my fault! He's had too much to drink, that's all!"

Mike – "You didn't exactly push him off!"

Miranda – "I was taken unawares; I was as surprised as you were. Oh come on Mike, it was just a game, he kissed Tilly and Rose too!"

Mike – "I think you could have stopped him! Perhaps you prefer being mauled by that pretty boy than kissing your own boyfriend!"

Miranda – "Mike, don't say that, of course kissing a virtual stranger is going to be different, after all, I know what it's going to be like when you kiss me."

Mike – "Oh really – and what's that?"

Miranda – "Well, you know erm…nice. _Very_ _nice_. And soft, gentle…nice."

Mike is suddenly deflated.

Mike – "Nice? Perhaps we should have a proper talk in the morning, I'm going in. Are you coming?"

Miranda – "No, I think I'll get some air first, I'll see you later."

Mike stalks back to the villa. Miranda wanders around the pool. She bumps into Gary who is sitting on a sun bed in the dark, drinking a bottle of beer.

Gary – "Hi."

Miranda – "Hi."

Miranda sits down next to him.

Gary – "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. So you kissed Mathéo too?"

Miranda – "Oh. Well, it could have been worse."

Gary – "How?"

Miranda – "Well, I think Mike would have been far more annoyed if it had been you."

Gary looks questioningly at Miranda, but she doesn't say any more. He suddenly wishes that it was just the two of them on holiday; no Rose, no Mike; just Miranda and him.

Miranda feels a mosquito biting her and she lurches sideways, the sun bed skids towards the pool and Gary is thrown in head first with an almighty splash.

Miranda – "Oh my goodness! Gary, are you ok? Gary, where are you? Have you drowned?"

Gary suddenly surfaces and pulls Miranda into the pool with him. She screams as she lands with a splash. Laughing and soaking wet, they both climb out and walk back to the villa.

BACK AT THE VILLA

When Miranda and Gary get back to the villa, all is quiet. Everyone else has gone to bed.

Gary – (whispers) "Get into something warm and let's go back to the sun beds.

Miranda – "Why?"

Gary – "Do you fancy staying up until dawn and seeing the sun rise?"

Miranda – "Ooh, I've never ever done that before!"

Gary – "I'll make us a picnic – go on – hurry up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 5**

_BACK AT THE VILLA_

_When Miranda and Gary get back to the villa, all is quiet. Everyone else has gone to bed._

_Gary – (whispers) "Get into something warm and let's go back to the sun beds. _

_Miranda – "Why?"_

_Gary – "Do you fancy staying up until dawn and seeing the sun rise?"_

_Miranda – "Ooh, I've never ever done that before!"_

_Gary – "I'll make us a picnic – go on – hurry up!"_

Miranda creeps into the girls' bedroom and changes into dry clothes. Then she returns to the kitchen where Gary is already changed and preparing a picnic.

Miranda – (whispers) "Perhaps we should take our swimming things?"

Gary – "Ooh, a moonlight dip?"

Miranda – "No! Just in case they wonder where we are in the morning – then we can say we went down for an early swim. Probably best not to mention we're spending the night down there to Mike!"

Gary – "Oh, yeah, of course, good idea. I'll get mine."

Gary nips back to the boys' room to get his trunks.

"Well, it's been quite an evening, in fact more drama happened tonight that I was expecting from the whole holiday, and it's only the first night! I'm really not sure how we're all going to survive a fortnight; we'll need a holiday just to get over the holiday! It's as if being away from home has addled everyone's brains! I must admit though, promise you won't tell anyone...but kissing Mathéo was fantastic! Such fun! Made me all quivery inside, like a jelly! But Mike's reaction…well, I know I should have felt remorseful about what happened, but, wow, I saw Mike in a very different light! There was almost a hint of passion! And now I'm off to watch the sun rise with Gary, he's so sweet, he's even packed snacks and a flask of coffee to keep us going! It's so great that we can still hang out as friends, I've really missed that. But I hope he doesn't prattle on about Rose the whole night. Ooh, he's coming… night, night!"

Gary comes back with his trunks, some towels and a couple of pillows.

Gary – "Ready?"

Miranda – "Yes!"

Gary – "Come on then!"

They sneak out, as they leave the door shuts with a bang.

Gary – "Shhh!"

Miranda – (laughing) – "Don't worry; they're all out for the count!"

As they make their way back down to the pool, two people have been awakened by the sound. Rose and Mike come out to the kitchen to investigate.

Rose – "Was that you Mike?"

Mike – "No, I just heard the door and came to see if Miranda was back."

Rose – "She wasn't in bed. Was Gary?"

Mike – "No, he wasn't."

Rose – "Shall we have a coffee and wait for them? I think I'd better apologise to Gary, I think he left while I was playing spin the bottle."

Mike – "Not the best idea Tilly ever had! Yes, I suppose I'd better apologise to Miranda too, I was pretty horrible to her."

They put the kettle on and settle down to wait, assuming that Gary and Miranda will both be back very soon.

AT THE POOL

Gary – "Here, hold the flask and the picnic basket; I'll make the sun beds more comfy."

Gary pushes two sun beds next to each other and puts on the pillows and the towels.

Miranda – "Very cosy! This is going to be fun Gary; I've really missed us just hanging out together."

Gary – "Yeah, me too. There you go, make yourself comfortable and I'll pour us some coffee."

Miranda – "Thanks. Gary…can I make a request?"

Gary – "Sure, what?"

Miranda – "Do you think we could avoid discussing Mike and Rose and just talk about other stuff?"

Gary – "Of course! I had no intention of discussing them anyway!"

Miranda – "Good. Thank you Gary, this is all really lovely."

Gary – "You're welcome."

AT THE VILLA

Rose and Mike are getting impatient.

Mike – "Where can Miranda have got to? She only wanted some air, I thought she'd come straight back!"

Rose – "And what about Gary? He's been gone for ages, what if he's got himself lost, or drowned, or arrested!"

Mike – "Perhaps we should get dressed and go out and look for them."

Rose – "Good idea."

Rose and Mike go back into the bedrooms to get changed. Rose trips over her case and falls against Stevie's bed, waking her.

Stevie – "Who's that?"

Rose – "Sorry, it's just me!"

Stevie – "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night!"

Rose – "Gary and Miranda are missing. Mike and I are going to look for them in case something's happened."

Stevie – "Oh no! I'll come too!"

Hearing their voices, Tilly awakens.

Tilly – "Oh my actual golly goshlings, it's 2am! What on earth are you up to?"

Rose explains. Tilly says she'll come too and grabs her torch.

The four of them set off to search for Gary and Miranda…


	6. Chapter 6

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 6**

AT THE POOL

Miranda and Gary settle down on the sun beds to spend the night under the stars, awaiting the sunrise. They can hear music from a bar down the road. The music is not at all night-clubby, and very pleasant to listen to.

Miranda – "It's quite good music, isn't it? Perhaps we should go there tomorrow."

Gary – "Yeah, sure, it's actually a really nice resort, I'm glad we came."

Miranda – "Yes, and it would be perfect if it weren't for…"

Gary – "For what?"

Miranda – "Doesn't matter. I'm glad you're happy."

Gary – "Yeah…I suppose. Are you happy Miranda? You know, with…Oh my god, sorry, we said we wouldn't talk about that, I'm sorry."

Miranda – "It's ok. I think I'm happy. Things didn't turn out how I imagined, but things are ok."

Gary – "Me too, I mean, things didn't turn out the way I expected either. And I'm not sure what to do."

There's a bit of an awkward silence. Miranda suddenly senses that Gary is saying he'd rather be with her than Rose, she can't believe it, but she knows that neither of them will ever admit their true feelings. Miranda realises that she'll never be completely happy with anyone else, not while Gary is there. She shivers.

Gary – "You're cold!"

Miranda – "It's actually quite chilly out here, I wish I'd put a cardigan on."

Gary – "Well, how about we use one of the beach towels as a blanket, here…"

He puts his towel over them and they wriggle to warm up.

The music from the bar changes to a much slower selection and _'Westlife – what about now'_ starts playing. The words make them both think about what might have been. Then the chorus plays and it's almost too much to bear for them both… _'what about now, what about today, what if you're making me all that I was meant to be, what if our love never went away, what if it's lost behind the words we could never find..' _

IN THE MAIN STREET

Rose, Mike, Tilly and Stevie have been searching all the local bars to see if Miranda and Gary are there. They decide to split into two teams to be able to search quicker, and plan to go in different directions ending back at the pool in an hour. Tilly and Stevie go one way. Rose and Mike go the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 7**

AT THE POOL

Although Miranda could quite happily stay there forever – in such close proximity to the one person she knows she will never overcome her feelings for – she also knows that it's going to cause a lot of pain to both Rose and Mike...

Miranda – "Perhaps this was a bad idea. The others might have noticed we're not there. It would cause such a row if we were caught out here."

Gary – "And what if I don't care? What if I said that I'd quite happily put up with whatever the fallout might be… Miranda, please stay here with me tonight."

Miranda – "Gary, it's not just about you; or me for that matter. We've come on holiday as a group; there are eight people to consider. And we've still got 13 days left, all together, in a tiny villa. And besides, I really have no idea what you want, mostly because you can't ever tell me what you're really thinking. And what about Rose? And Mike? Let's face it; you've come on holiday with your girlfriend, the sleeping arrangements are dire, and we've ended up sneaking out in the middle of the night and camping at the pool – it's hardly an ideal situation."

Gary – "You're right. Of course we can't stay here all night, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. But can we stay just a little while longer?"

Miranda – "Ok. Half an hour…"

TILLY AND STEVIE'S SEARCH

Stevie and Tilly turn into the next street and find themselves in the middle of a Fiesta type of celebration. Although they are concerned about Gary and Miranda, they don't think it will hurt to just see what's going on…

Tilly – "Oh wowsers Stevie, it's absolument amazingdons! Real Espagna, we _must_ join!"

Stevie – "Oh definitely – thank goodness I changed out of my onesie!"

Two very hot young Spanish men greet Tilly and Stevie and they are soon dancing with everyone else.

ROSE AND MIKE'S SEARCH

Rose and Mike head off towards the seafront. They walk together in silence, thinking; gradually putting two and two together.

Mike – "Rose."

Rose – "I know what you're going to say."

Mike – "It might not be the case."

Rose – "It's too much of a coincidence. They've always had a thing for each other. I know Gary hated you being with Miranda."

Mike – "Well, Gary should have taken a look at what he already had…you're really beautiful Rose."

Rose – "Mike?"

Mike – "Sorry."

Rose – "No, don't apologise. Come on, let's get back, this is a wild goose chase."

Rose and Mike start to walk back towards the complex. It's very dark and there is little street lighting. Rose stumbles and twists her ankle badly.

Mike – "Rose, oh my gosh, are you ok?"

Rose – "It's really painful, I'm not sure I can walk on it. Can we stop for a minute?"

Mike – "Of course, here, sit down on this wall."

Mike is very gallant, he takes off his sweater to wrap around Rose's shoulders to keep her warm. After ten minutes Rose tries to walk again, but it's too painful.

Mike – "Let me support you, can you walk if you lean on me?"

Rose – "Ouch! No, I'm sorry, I can't."

Mike – "Well, we have to get you back. Please forgive me…"

And with that, Mike gently lifts Rose up, and slowly walks back up to the complex with her in his arms.

Rose – "Mike!"

Mike – "Rose, you couldn't stay out here all night! And you're as light as a feather. We'll back in a moment."

AT THE POOL

Miranda – "Ok, half an hour is up. We have to go in."

Gary – "Come on then."

They reluctantly take their things and begin to walk slowly back to the villa. As they get to the path they hear footsteps and quickly move into the shadows.

Gary – "Shhh!"

Miranda – (whispers) "Who is it? Security?"

Gary – "I don't know…oh hang on…I don't believe it…it's Mike and Rose!"

Gary and Miranda are astonished to see Mike walking back to the villa with Rose in his arms. As they approach, Gary pulls Miranda further into the shadows so that they are not seen. They can clearly hear Rose and Mike.

Rose – "Oh Mike, I don't know what I would have done without you. You're ever so strong."

Mike – "It's nothing, really."

Rose – "Mike…"

Mike – "Yes?"

Rose – "Kiss me."

Mike doesn't need asking twice. Miranda and Gary witness a very tender embrace between Rose and Mike.

Mike – "Let's go in."

Mike carries Rose to the villa and they go in.

Gary/Miranda – "Blimey!"

Gary/Miranda – "I know!"

Gary/Miranda – "Oh no, we're Chris and Allison! Said it at the same time!"

Miranda puts her hand over Gary's mouth.

Miranda – "Ok, one at a time. Me first. OH MY GOD!"

Gary – "So I guess we don't need to feel quite so guilty anymore."

Miranda – "Oh, certainly not!"

Gary – "So we can go back to the pool and watch the sun rise?"

Miranda – "Well, I certainly don't want to go back to the villa just yet – we will definitely be interrupting!"

Gary – "Great. And Miranda, I did take on board what you said earlier. I know I'm rubbish at telling you how I feel – though you're not much better either, I have to say!"

Miranda – "Gary…"

Gary – "Just let me finish Miranda, I'm on a roll here. Look, what I mean is, I really hated seeing you with Mike. I know he's a nice guy and everything, but I was just so jealous. And with Rose it was easy, no emotional baggage, just mindless fun, except I got completely bored…What I'm trying to say…badly… is… I love _you_ Miranda. I've always loved you. And I think…well, I hope…you feel the same?"

Miranda – "Oh Gary, what you said was just perfect. Yes, I do feel the same. Exactly the same. Let's go back to the pool."

Gary – "But just before we go…"

Gary gently pushes Miranda against the wall and kisses her.

Gary – "Sorry, but I was worried you might change your mind again…"

Miranda – "I won't. Promise. You do realise that we'll have to face them both in the morning though?"

Gary – "Yes, but tonight let's just forget about everyone else. We can worry about the confrontation tomorrow…"

Gary takes Miranda's hand and they walk back to the pool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 8**

NEXT MORNING - AT THE POOL

Miranda and Gary are fast asleep on the sun beds, snuggled up under the towels. They've completely missed the sunrise. Stevie and Tilly are wending their way towards them having stayed up dancing all night.

Stevie – "Tilly! Look! Miranda and Gary!"

Tilly – "Shhh! They're fast asleepingtons! Awww, that's so totarifficly cute!"

Stevie – "What about Mike and Rose?"

Tilly – "Well, it's none of our business, let's just get back and pretend we know nada!"

Stevie – "Good plan."

They creep past and go up to the villa.

AT THE VILLA

Stevie and Tilly get back to the villa and go to the girls' room. However, Rose and Mike are asleep in there. They back out again hurriedly.

Stevie – "What is going on?"

Tilly – "I have no idea, how long were we away, a month!?"

Stevie – "You don't think Penny and…"

Tilly – "Noooo! Don't even vocalise it!"

Tilly's phone bleeps with a message.

Tilly – "Bear with…bear with…"

Stevie – "Who..."

Tilly – "BEAR WITH! Oh no!"

Stevie – "What!?"

Tilly – "Mummy says Daddy says my Amex billibobs is toute astronomique and he won't buy me Stinky's pony until I reduce the deficit to a piddlington 20K!"

Stevie – "You've got over 20 thousand pounds on your credit card!?"

Tilly – "I know! I'll just have to go home…sort it out…sell some shares!"

Stevie – "I'll come with you – I don't fancy hanging about to witness the explosions that are about to happen here!"

Stevie and Tilly quickly (and quietly, so as not to wake Mike and Rose) pack their things and leave Miranda a note to say they have gone back to the UK.

They notice two other envelopes on the table but need to leave in a hurry to catch the bus back to the airport.

Mike and Rose wake up.

Mike – "Morning."

Rose – "Hi."

Mike gently nudges a curly lock of hair from Rose's face and kisses her nose. Rose smiles.

Rose – "So what now? It's going to be messy!"

Mike – "I have a friend who lives about 30 miles from here. Why don't we hire a car and go and stay with him? I certainly don't want to say here."

Rose – "Ok. We'd better leave a note, they might be worried…"

Mike – "I doubt it. But yes, we'll leave notes."

Mike and Rose pack, leave a letter each for Miranda and Gary, noticing three other envelopes on the table, and leave, hand in hand.

AT THE POOL

Gary wakes up first. The sun dazzles him and for a moment he is unsure where he is. Then he looks over at Miranda and remembers. Smiling, he snuggles back down facing her so that he will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. A few minutes later, Miranda stirs. The moment she opens her eyes, Gary kisses her.

Miranda – "Hello."

Gary – "Hi."

Miranda – "Ok?"

Gary – "Perfect. You?"

Miranda smiles and then screams. Two burly security guards are stood behind Gary with menacing looks on their faces. The guards are accompanied by the Manager.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 9**

…_Miranda smiles and then screams. Two burly security guards are stood behind Gary with menacing looks on their faces. The guards are accompanied by the Manager…_

Manager – "Buenos días. Come with me."

Miranda and Gary follow the Manager back to the reception, closely trailed by the guards.

AT RECEPTION

Manager – "We have not received payment for your villa, only the deposit. You must pay at once."

Gary – "I don't understand, we paid in full back in England!"

Manager – "No, we only received 200 pounds each."

Miranda – "Yes, that's right, 200 pounds."

Manager – "No, no, no…it is 200 pounds each _per night_. You must pay the remainder or my guards will escort you off the luxury resort!"

Gary – "It's hardly luxury! And the villa is awful. I'd rather leave!"

Manager – "Up to you. Go and pack!"

Miranda and Gary are marched back to the villa. The guards wait outside while they go in.

AT THE VILLA

Miranda and Gary walk into the empty villa. They see the letters on the table and sit down to open them.

Gary – "Three for you and two for me! Do you want to go first?"

Miranda – "Ok, this one's from Mum: _'Darling, your father needs me for nude bridge, such fun! Enjoy the rest of your holiday, love to Mike, Mum'_ – yuck!"

Gary – "This is from Mathéo: _'Sorry Gary, my girlfriend texted to say she's forgiven me so I'm dashing home. Sorry for snogging Rose. PS Miranda was much better, you should try! Mathéo. PPS, if she splits up with Mike, let me know.'_ Charming."

Miranda – "And this is from Tilly and Stevie: _'Sorry Miranda, we had to leave in a hurry, enjoy the holiday and let us know ALL ABOUT IT when you get back! Love S and T'_."

Gary – "This must be from Rose then: _'Gary, I know things weren't working out, but this does not excuse your behaviour. Mike and I went looking for you last night but we found each other instead. We've gone, don't come looking. Rose.'_ Your last one must be from Mike."

Miranda – "It is: _'Quirky, Sorry I shouted last night, I guess things were never meant to be. Hope you'll be happy, I'm happy with Rose and wish you well too. Marple'._ Oh, that's really sweet."

Gary makes them both coffee.

Gary – "So it's just us left. Do you want to go home? Or shall we have our own adventure?"

Miranda – "An adventure? What do you mean?"

Gary – "Well, we could get inter rail passes and see Europe by train?"

Miranda – "Really? I would love that!"

Gary – "Great – let's do it! But…um…since we've got the place to ourselves for now…"

Miranda – "Gary!"

Gary – "What?"

Miranda – "There are two security guards standing outside, and they are liable to storm in at any moment!"

Gary – "Ok, ok! Let's get packed!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 10**

AT THE STATION

Miranda and Gary have bought European Rail passes and are boarding a train to Barcelona.

Gary – "Ok, we can leave our luggage here; pass me your hold-all. Great, let's get our seats!"

Miranda – "This is such fun, Gary! I've never been to Barcelona!"

Gary – "Want some breakfast?"

Miranda – "Yes please!"

Gary – "I'll go to the buffet car and see what there is, you wait here and keep the seats."

Gary goes to get them their breakfast.

"Well, hello to you! So this is the second day of the holiday and to say that rather a lot has happened would probably be the understatement of a lifetime! Only yesterday, eight of us were happily setting out for what we thought would be a lovely relaxing, fun, holiday. Unfortunately, it descended rapidly into a seething pit of betrayal and passion. Well, ok, I'm exaggerating, but only a tad. To re-cap then:– The villa was the size of your average rabbit hutch; Rose kissed Mathéo; Mathéo kissed me (bit of a highlight! no, stop it!); Mike was annoyed; Gary and I decided to watch the sun rise at the pool; Mike kissed Rose; Gary kissed me (he is so lovely!); Gary and I fell asleep and missed the sun rise, but that's ok; the Manager tried to rip us off; we decided to leave and then discovered that everyone else had already left; that's about it I think. Oh, and Gary and I are going off for our very own adventure around Europe by train. I just can't believe it. I have to keep pinching myself! And because everything has happened so fast, I haven't even had time to stop and reflect on the most amazing part of the whole thing…Gary and I are TOGETHER! As a couple! After years and years of to-ing and fro-ing, and almost getting together…here we are, it just doesn't seem real. In fact, now I do come to think about it, it's really, really scary! We're all alone, what if we don't get on as girlfriend and boyfriend and it completely ruins our friendship? What if there's, you know, 'shenanigans', and it's awful! What if…oh, he's coming back! Bye bye for now!"

Gary returns with croissants, orange juice and coffee.

Gary – "There you go!"

Miranda – "Thank you Mike. Gary! I mean, thank you, Gary!"

Miranda is embarrassed. Gary looks a little surprised.

Miranda – "I'm so sorry Gary, I really am!"

Gary – "That's ok, don't worry. There are worse times to say the wrong name!"

This only embarrasses Miranda further and she knocks over her orange juice, sending it all over the passenger next to her.

Miranda – "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, let me help you…"

Passenger – "_No no, please, it eez fine!_"

Gary takes Miranda's hand.

Gary – "Miranda? Are you ok?"

Miranda – "Yes! Yes, I'm completely fine. Thank you."

Gary – "You seemed a bit jumpy. Look, I know things didn't work out how they were supposed to…but I'm really happy…I hope you are too."

Miranda – "Yes, I really am happy too Mike. Gary! I meant Gary! What is wrong with me?!"

Miranda glances a little fearfully at Gary, but Gary just grins at her and pours the coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 11**

ON THE TRAIN

Gary – "Next stop Barcelona! We'd better get our bags."

Miranda – "Ok, I'm ready."

They go to the luggage area but although Gary's bag is there, Miranda's isn't. It has been stolen.

Miranda – "Oh no! All my things! This is awful!"

Gary – "I can't believe it! I'm so sorry Miranda, look, we'll report it to the police and then we'll go shopping, get you some new stuff. In the meantime, you can share mine."

Miranda stares at Gary, aghast. But there's nothing else to be done.

They speak to the station police and then wander out into the city to find a hotel.

Barcelona is breathtaking, and even Miranda forgets her troubles as they take in the beautiful architecture and sights. They wander, hand in hand, down Las Ramblas, towards the Barri Gotic, in complete awed silence. The first few hotels are fully booked but they eventually find one with a room available. After a shower, Miranda feels a lot better, and Gary suggests they go out and get some new clothes for Miranda to wear. Fortunately, her wash bag and other personal items were in her shoulder bag, so she doesn't need to share Gary's deodorant and toothbrush. Even so, leaving the hotel in Gary's clothes is highly embarrassing.

They have a spot of lunch and then go back to Las Ramblas to the shops. Gary helps Miranda to find some t-shirts and a dress and they go back to the hotel so she can change.

Feeling far more human, Miranda is just starting to enjoy the afternoon when the thought of what might happen that night suddenly panics her and she becomes flustered again.

They visit the Sagrada Familia and then have dinner in a Taverna. Gary senses that Miranda is anxious and tries to find out what's wrong, but only succeeds in making her even more tense.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Gary is in the bathroom. Miranda is ready for bed.

"Hello! Well, I won't lie, I'm absolutely terrified! This could be it! And all I can think of is that Gary is going to be so disappointed!" (We hear the bath water draining.) "Oh no! D-Day! Right, I know I'm a scaredy-cat, but the situation is completely out of control! I'm going to have to pretend to be asleep!"

Gary comes out of the bathroom; Miranda pretends to be fast asleep. This does not fool Gary for one minute.

Gary – "Miranda."

No answer.

Gary – "Miranda!"

No answer.

Gary – "MIRANDA! I know you're not asleep!"

Miranda – "How did you know?"

Gary – "I heard you talking to yourself, and saying that you were going to pretend to be asleep."

Miranda – "Oh. Sorry."

Gary – "What's up? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know things are perhaps going a bit fast, especially for us! But we can slow it down, I'll do whatever you want, Miranda."

Miranda – "Oh, that's so sweet Mike. Gary! Oh my god, I can't believe I did it again!"

Gary – "Perhaps I should get a name badge?"

Miranda laughs and it breaks the tension. Before she can object, Gary kisses her. Then he stops.

Gary – "See..taking things slowly…good night!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Gary and Miranda check out of the hotel and board the train to Nice. As the Spanish coastline is whizzing past them on their way to the South of France, Gary realises that they are the only people in the carriage and snuggles up to Miranda.

Miranda – "Ooh, that's nice Mike."

Gary – "Gary."

Miranda is embarrassed.

Miranda – "I'm so sorry Gary; I don't know why this keeps happening. I don't want to be with Mike at all, I really do want to be here with you."

Gary – "I know. It's ok, I don't mind, honestly."

Miranda – "Why don't you mind? If you kept calling me Rose, I'd be livid!"

Gary – "Don't worry about it! I wonder what everyone else is up to?"

Miranda – "Yes, it didn't quite all go to plan!"

Gary – "I can't believe Mike and Rose going off together! Who would have thought of that?"

Miranda – "I know!"

Gary – "So, um, we're all alone in here…"

Miranda – "Yes, I had spotted that."

Gary – "But I don't want to put any pressure on you."

Miranda smiles at the earnest look on Gary's face, he is so handsome and he's caught the sun a little so that his face is even more gorgeous…

Miranda – "What did you have in mind?"

Gary – "Well…"

Gary kisses Miranda, but unfortunately, just at that moment, the train goes through a tunnel and gives a very loud whistle, scaring both of them. When the tunnel comes out the other end, they are surprised to see a family of six, sitting opposite them.

Miranda/Gary – "Hello there."

The family does not answer as they are not English. They just stare at Gary and Miranda.

Suppressing a laugh, Miranda gets a book out and starts to read. After a few minutes, Gary does the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later, Gary and Miranda have arrived in Nice. So have half of France, and there isn't a hotel room to be found anywhere. They decide to spend the day in Nice and then get an overnight train to Rome. After a lovely lunch near the port, they wander around the flea market and enjoy the sunshine. Then, after sending postcards to Penny, Stevie and Tilly, they book onto the overnight train to Rome.

Their preconceptions of a 'romantic' overnight journey to Italy are completely wide of the mark; they are sharing the compartment with three elderly men and a goat. Miranda cannot sleep for fear that her bag will be stolen, so while Gary and the three old men are snoring peacefully, Miranda and the goat are wide awake.

"Hello! I'm having to whisper because everyone else is asleep. Well, apart from the goat, she does look vaguely familiar. No, it can't be. Ok, let me update you…so previously on this holiday, eight became two and Gary and I have decided to have our own rail tour of Europe. It is quite an adventure, not only because thieves stole my luggage, but also due to the fact that Gary and I are touring as an actual, real, romantic couple! Except, it hasn't been very romantic…for some reason which I cannot explain, I keep calling him Mike. I know! Cringe! He has been really nice about it, which is very sweet of him, but every time it happens I'm just completely mortified. I mean, what if, when we finally…you know…I call him Mike then? Oh gosh, it doesn't bear thinking about! So, anyway, we're on an overnight train to Rome, and I think things might have gotten a little steamy en route if it weren't for the presence of these elderly gentlemen and the goat. Perhaps it's a good thing they are here. Oh dear, Gary is being very patient, but I'm sure he's getting frustrated. Maybe a trip to Italy will set the mood; it is the romantic capital of the world after all. Ok, that's all the news for now… see you in the morning!"

The goat bites Miranda (albeit rather gently and in what might be construed as a friendly manner) and she screams, waking Gary.

Gary – "Wha… what's happening? Are you ok Miranda?"

Miranda – "The goat bit me!"

Gary – "I didn't realise they could be aggressive! Quick, pass me your scarf and I'll try to lasso it. Then I can tether it outside the compartment."

After 40 minutes, Gary finally manages to persuade the goat to leave the compartment .

Miranda – "Oh Gary, you were very brave!"

Gary – "Really? Oh, you're welcome!"

Miranda – "We don't seem to be having much luck on this adventure, do we?"

Gary – "I'm just happy we're together. Please stop worrying about everything."

Forgetting all about their sleeping companions, Miranda pulls Gary towards her and kisses him passionately. He is surprised but very pleased and responds with gusto.

Goat – "Maaaaaa!"

Miranda – "Oh no, it's got in again!"

The goat insists on squeezing itself between Gary and Miranda, before urinating all over the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 14**

Miranda and Gary arrive in Rome early in the morning. They find a lovely hotel just near the Colosseum and go in to book a room.

Gary – "_Buongiorno_! Um, do you speak English?"

Hotelier – "Yes, I speak a little English, how can I help you?"

Gary – "Oh good. Yes, we'd like a room for tonight please."

Hotelier – "Please can you show me your passports?"

Gary – "Yes, sure, here's mine…"

Miranda – "And mine."

Hotelier – "We have two rooms available, please follow me."

Gary – "Oh, we only need one actually…"

Hotelier – "You are not married, you will be requiring two rooms, I think."

The two rooms are at opposite ends of the corridor, but they are bright and clean and Miranda and Gary can't face trekking all around Rome looking for somewhere else.

Miranda – "Lovely, thank you, we'll take them."

Gary – "Yes, (sighs) perfect…"

The hotelier gives them their keys and goes back down to reception.

Miranda and Gary enter their rooms and unpack and shower. Once Miranda is dressed, she locks her door and goes along to Gary's room to see if he is ready. The door is ajar so she goes in, just as Gary is coming out of the bathroom, clad only in a very small towel.

Miranda turns her head, but not before enjoying a good look at Gary's very manly chest.

Miranda – "I'm so sorry Gary, I thought you'd be ready…"

Gary – "Sorry. I was ready, I had a really hot shower, but then realised what I actually needed was a very cold shower…"

Miranda – "Oh. Um. Well. I'll just give you a minute to get dressed."

Miranda turns to leave. But Gary catches up with her as she reaches the door. He puts his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck.

Miranda – "Oh, Mike."

Gary – "Miranda!"

Miranda – "Oh no! Oh I'm so sorry Gary, please don't hate me."

Gary – "You know I don't. But I do think we need to address this. It happens every time we get even just a little bit intimate. It's probably my fault; I said we'd take things slowly, but I just can't help wanting to kiss you…and stuff…"

Miranda – "And I really want to as well…I'm just really scared!"

Gary – "What are you scared of?"

Miranda – "That I'll disappoint you."

Gary – "Miranda, you'll never disappoint me. I love you."

Miranda allows Gary to take her hand and lead her to the bed and they sit down in silence. Gary very slowly, leans towards Miranda and their lips are about to touch, when the door bangs open and the Hotelier enters carrying fresh towels. He stares at Gary and Miranda and is not pleased.

Hotelier – "Please! This is not the sort of establishment that allows unmarried couples to carry on in this way!"

Miranda – "Oh, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!"

Hotelier – "It had better not! Or I will have to ask you to leave!"

Miranda – "I'll wait for you downstairs, Gary."

Miranda leaves and goes down to reception to wait for Gary, who joins her a few minutes later. They stand awkwardly in silence for a few moments before heading out to see the sights of Rome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 15**

Miranda and Gary visit the Colosseum and the Roman Forum, then they have a look around the Musei Capitolini. Afterwards, they have coffee and cakes in the museum café and Gary tells Miranda he wants to pop back to the shop to pick up a post card. Miranda waits for him in the café.

IN THE CAFÉ

"Hello! Well, this is very nice, they've got some delicious cakes in here, I've gone for the walnut and coffee, but I nearly chose the carrot. Might have to have a piece of that too… Ok, so let me give you a quick update; we've found a lovely hotel to stay in tonight, except the hotelier is a bit scary and we got into trouble when he walked into Gary's room and found us just on the brink of a kiss, thank goodness he came in when he did – a few minutes later and he might have chucked us out on the spot! Yes! I really think it was about to happen! Poor Gary; not only am I still calling him 'Mike' but he's now having to take cold showers – oo-err missus! We're heading over to the Vatican after this and I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of the Pope. Yes, I realise it's unlikely, but you never know!"

AT THE MUSEUM SHOP

Gary has picked up some postcards and is just making his way over to pay when he spots a cabinet with some very pretty, antique looking jewellery. He stops to look and smiles, thinking how nice it would be to surprise Miranda with a little gift. He chooses a necklace with an antique ring pendant. He pays and then goes back to meet Miranda in the café.

IN THE CAFÉ

Miranda – "Hello! Did you get your postcards?"

Gary – "Yes, and this."

Gary gives Miranda the necklace and she is completely thrilled with it. Gary puts it around her neck, fastens the catch and kisses her cheek.

Miranda – "Oh Gary, it's lovely!"

Gary – "Oh, you forgot to call me Mike!"

Laughing, they walk to the Metro and catch the train to Vatican City.

AT VATICAN CITY

Miranda and Gary walk around the Sistine Chapel and St. Peter's Basilica. Then they spot a large group of people walking through the courtyard and join them, hoping to see the Pope…

Miranda – "I can't understand what they're saying, but perhaps the Pope is going to appear on his balcony!"

Gary – "Yeah, maybe, let's follow!"

An official is letting the people through into a chapel and speaks to Miranda and Gary as they reach him. He doesn't speak English, but waves them through when he realises they cannot understand him.

Miranda and Gary find themselves in a tiny chapel. They see that all the other people are couples and they join the queue of couples in the aisle.

Gary takes Miranda's hand and whispers in her ear.

Gary – "So, would you like a church wedding?"

Miranda – "What are you saying?"

Gary – "Um. I guess what I'm saying is…"

At that moment, they are ushered forwards and then Miranda's mouth drops open. There, standing at the altar, is the actual Pope! He is blessing each couple in turn. They cannot see exactly what's happening as they are quite far back down the line. They slowly make their way to the front as each of the couples is seen by the Pope before retiring to the seats at the side.

When it is their turn, the Pope blesses them both and then speaks to Gary.

Gary – "Sorry, your err, holiness, um, we're English."

Pope – "Ah, that is alright, I can speak English. Do you have the ring?"

Gary and Miranda stare at the Pope in amazement. Gary recovers first and with great presence of mind, he undoes Miranda's necklace, removes the ring pendant and holds it up for the Pope to see.

Pope – "Good, place it on her finger."

Gary does.

Pope – "I wish you both a good life. I hereby marry you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Gary and Miranda sit down with the other couples.

Miranda – "Gary. I think we might have just got married."

Gary – "Yes, I think we did."

After the ceremony, all the couples leave and there are some Press taking photographs. One reporter grabs Gary and Miranda.

Reporter – "Excuse me, are you British?"

Gary – "Yes."

Reporter – "Great – can we have a few words?"

Gary – "Um, yeah, sure."

Reporter – "Great. (To the cameraman) Go. I'm here at the Vatican on the day when the Pope married 50 happy couples in a mass ceremony, including this British couple. How does it feel to have been married by the Pope?"

Gary – "Well, it was quite a surprise actually, but a fantastic one."

Reporter – "How do you mean?"

Gary – "Well, we didn't realise what was happening! I think we're still in shock!"

Reporter – (to Miranda) "Have you been together long?"

Miranda – "Four days. But we've known each other for years."

Reporter – "How romantic! Thank you. And it's back to the studio…"

The reporter leaves.

Gary – "So, Mrs. Preston…"

Miranda – "Oh Gary! I can't believe this has happened!"

Gary – "You're not disappointed that it was just us and not 150 relatives in England?"

Miranda – "Absolutely not! And are you ok with it?"

Gary – "Definitely. I can't think of a better way to do it!"

Miranda – "So, um, I guess we can cancel one of the rooms now…"

They take the Metro back to the hotel. The hotelier greets them with a bottle of champagne.

AT THE HOTEL

Hotelier – "I just saw you on the news! Congratulations! I have given you our honeymoon suite and I have had all of your luggage moved there!"

Gary – "Wow, thanks! Um, would it be ok if we extended our stay for a week?"

Hotelier – "Of course."

Gary and Miranda's new room is absolutely beautiful with satin cushions, candle sticks and another bottle of champagne on ice. Gary and Miranda, however, do not notice any of this…


	16. Chapter 16

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 16**

AT THE HOTEL – NEXT MORNING

Gary and Miranda have spent their wedding night in the honeymoon suite at the hotel. It is the morning after…

Gary – "Morning Mrs. P."

Miranda – "Hi."

Gary – "So…wow!"

Miranda – "I know!"

Gary – "And you didn't call me Mike once!"

Miranda – "Yes, that would have been awkward!"

Gary – "So we're now officially on honeymoon…I can't believe it…I love you Miranda."

Miranda – "I love you too Gary."

BACK IN THE UK – AT THE SHOP

Stevie is reading her postcard from Miranda when Tilly arrives.

Tilly – "Stevie, did you see the news? Totalmoss amazingdons!"

Stevie – "No, what's happened?"

Tilly – "Queen Kong and Gary! They were on the television! They got married in Rome by the actual Pope!"

Penny rushes in, sees Tilly and Stevie, screams and rushes out again.

Penny returns with a huge grin on her face, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Penny – "This is, what I call, fantastic news! Finally! And it was shown on national television! Now they'll have to believe me! Such fun!"

Stevie – "When did this happen?"

Tilly – "Yesterday! The Pope was doing some sort of Record Breakers attempt at the Vatican; he married 50 couples in an hour, which completely beat the previous attempt by Archbishop Desmond Tutu! And Miranda and Gary were one of the 50! Isn't it utter brillo pants?"

Penny – "My little girl…married! Oh, I'm in heaven!"

Penny runs out of the shop singing loudly.

IN SPAIN - AT MIKE'S FRIEND'S VILLA

Mike has been getting increasingly bored with Rose. When they left together it had seemed such an adventure, and he was flattered by her affection. But it soon became apparent that although Rose was very sweet and very attractive, she had all the depth of a paddling pool and displayed less intelligent conversation than your average hamster. Mike switches on the television, the news comes on. Rose enters the room with two cups of coffee and sits down next to Mike on the sofa.

Mike – "Thanks Rose."

Rose – "You're welcome. What's on?"

Mike – "Well, it's the news."

Mike wonders why this isn't obvious from the visual of two people sitting behind a news desk, and 'Sky News' written in lights above their heads.

They sit in silence and listen to the headlines. Mike is just about to switch it off after the main headlines, but Rose asks him to leave it on incase there are some cartoons afterwards.

News reporter – "And finally… 50 lucky couples were married by the Pope yesterday at the Vatican. Our reporter was on the scene."

The report cuts to the scene at the Vatican and suddenly Gary and Miranda's faces fill the screen. Mike and Rose watch the interview in absolute horror.

IN ROME

Gary and Miranda are spending their honeymoon in complete bliss. They explore the city of Rome and further afield. They also spend quite a bit of time at the hotel. It is night time, a few days into their stay, and they are sitting on their balcony looking at the stars.

Miranda – "Gary…"

Gary – "Yes."

Miranda – "We're going to have to tell people we're married… you know… back home."

Gary – "Yes, I was thinking about that. Perhaps we should hold a big party to celebrate. After all, we didn't get to have a wedding reception and I still want that first dance."

Miranda – "Oh, that's really sweet. And you're ok with this? And with telling people?"

Gary – "Miranda, of course I am. You're my wife. Gosh, that sounds really grown up!"

Miranda – "Yes, it does. And everyone's going to be really shocked; especially as it was only a week ago that we were both with other people and embarking on a group holiday to Spain!"

Gary – "Talking of Spain… we've got our flight booked to return next week. Is that ok?"

Miranda – "Yes, that's ok. It will seem funny flying back from Spain when so much has happened since we arrived there."

Gary – "The first thing I want to do when we get back is buy you a proper ring."

Miranda – "There's no need Gary, I love this one."

Gary – "But it's not a wedding ring."

Miranda – "I know, but I don't care, it's perfect."

Gary – "Ok. And one other thing we need to decide is where we'll live."

Miranda – "Where do you want to live? Yours or mine?"

Gary – "Your flat's bigger, so how about we live at yours to start with, but aim to move somewhere else after a few months?"

Miranda – "Why would we need to move?"

Gary – "We might be needing an extra bedroom at some point…"

Miranda – "You've actually thought about that stuff?"

Gary – "Yes."

A series of shooting stars zoom across the clear night sky. Miranda snuggles closer to Gary and he wraps his arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Miranda – We're All Going On A Spanish Holiday**

**Chapter 17**

Miranda and Gary spend a magical week in Rome. With only a few days left before their flight back to the UK, they travel to Paris, then Toulouse, Carcassonne, and finally back to Spain.

It is the last day of their holiday and honeymoon. Their flight is at noon so they buy some souvenirs and head to the airport.

AT THE AIRPORT

Gary and Miranda arrive at the airport and make their way over to check-in. They are so relaxed and happy that they barely notice anyone else around them. In the queue for check-in, Gary cuddles Miranda and is about to kiss her when they are suddenly aware that they are being glared at. They look round to see Mike and Rose in front of them in the queue. It's quite an awkward moment.

Mike – "Miranda, Gary."

Gary – "Oh, hi…"

Miranda – "Hello. Err… did you have a nice holiday?"

Rose – "You obviously did."

Mike – "We saw you on the News."

Gary/Miranda – "The News?"

Rose – "Yes. So we know you got married."

Miranda – "Oh. Yes, we did."

The queue moves forward and Rose and Mike are called to check in.

Gary – "I forgot we might bump into them here!"

Miranda – "I know! How embarrassing!"

Gary – "They don't look quite as loved up as last time we saw them!"

Miranda – "Gary! Shhh, they'll hear you!"

Gary and Miranda are called to check in.

IN THE DEPARTURE LOUNGE

Gary and Miranda find seats as far away from Rose and Mike as possible. From what they can see, Mike and Rose certainly don't look very happy. Mike is reading a book and Rose is twirling her hair around her finger and staring over at Gary and Miranda. Gary grabs a newspaper and hides him and Miranda behind it to avoid being glared at.

Miranda – "We knew we'd have to see them at some point. Shall we go and speak to them? Get it over with?"

Gary – "No! Let's just hide here…"

Gary kisses Miranda behind the newspaper. Suddenly someone wrenches the paper out of Gary's hands. It is Rose and she looks furious. Mike soon joins her, looking equally annoyed.

Rose – "Stop it, it's disgusting!"

Mike – "I agree!"

Gary/Miranda – (trying not to laugh) "Sorry."

Miranda – "Look, I don't see what either of you has to complain about; you went off together and left us at the villa!"

Mike – "And what were the two of you doing that night? We looked everywhere for you!"

Gary – "We were just talking; we were down by the pool."

Rose – "A likely story."

Miranda – "Rose, I promise you, it's the truth. Then when we were on our way back to the villa, we saw the two of you. Mike was carrying you, and then you kissed."

Rose and Mike glance at each other. They realise that Gary and Miranda are telling the truth.

Mike – "But how did you end up in Rome? And why the hell did you get married?"

Miranda explains about the hotel manager wanting to charge an extortionate sum and Gary adds that everyone else in the party had left…

Gary – "So we got some rail passes and decided to see a bit of Europe."

Miranda – "When we were in Rome we were visiting the Vatican and accidentally ended up in a group of people who were being married by the Pope. It was all a big misunderstanding really."

Mike – "Doesn't look as if you're particularly bothered by it!"

Gary – "No. We're not. I love Miranda and she loves me. It's the best thing that ever happened."

Miranda – "Gary! That's really sweet."

They smile at each other. Rose and Mike stomp back to their seats.

ON THE FLIGHT

By a very unlucky coincidence, Mike and Rose are sat next to Gary and Miranda on the flight. It is a very long two hours.

BACK IN THE UK – AIRPORT ARRIVALS

Once they've got their luggage, Mike and Rose rush away from Gary and Miranda without even a 'goodbye'.

Hand in hand, Gary and Miranda stroll through arrivals.

Miranda – "Gary, I just had a thought. If Mike and Rose saw us on the News, do you think anyone else did?"

Gary – "Yes. Actually, I'm pretty sure they did. Look over there!"

Penny, Stevie and Tilly are waiting with "Welcome Home Gary and Miranda – Newly Weds!" signs. As soon as they see Gary and Miranda they start to scream and throw confetti.

Penny has hired a stretch limo and they all pile in and head back home. Miranda's flat has been decorated with balloons and streamers and is filled with family and friends and presents. Miranda is overwhelmed by all the attention and also worried that Gary will be uncomfortable, but one look at him shows her that he is absolutely delighted.

Gary – "So, can I have that first dance now?"

Miranda – "Of course you can."

Gary – "I love you Miranda."

Miranda – "I love you too Gary."

**THE END**


End file.
